


Taken

by shinhwavee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhwavee/pseuds/shinhwavee
Summary: Jaejoong gets taken from his two younger brothers and sold at an auction, where he's purchased by the infamous Jung Yunho, a very well known mafia leader and CEO of a fishy financial company. But shortly after making his purchase, another mafia leader by the name of Cho Jungseok wants to take Jaejoong away. Yunho agrees to sell him, but on one condition.





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: purchase

\-----

“…And the final item for tonight, just like always, is a delicacy.”

Velvet red curtains slowly spread open and a light focused on a group of men on the stage, several in suits holding only one who was bare. He panted softly, eyes in a daze and mouth hung open as he tried to make his blurred vision clear again. The men in suits sat him down and spread his legs to make his lower half visible and all the weak man could do was whimper softly in protest.

“As all of you can see, he’s a virgin. Early 20s, well in shape, and he speaks two languages along with some broken English. The bid will now start at 100 million.”

_Ding._

“150 million.”

_Ding._

_Ding._

“250 million.”

_Ding._

“350 million.”

_Ding._

_Ding._

“500 million.”

Murmurs and whispers soon filled the silence that had started to gather. 

“Going once. Going twice. Sold for 500 million. You may pick up your purchases directly in the lobby. Thank you for coming out tonight, bidders.”

\--

White was the first for him to see. He felt light headed and his body was heavy. His vision was blurred for a bit, but it soon settled and he could see clearly. He swallowed what he could since his throat felt utterly dry and he slowly sat up, hand reaching for his forehead as he softly groaned. 

“You’re awake.”

His body froze and he quickly looked around. His eyes soon locked with another pair of dark brown and all he could do was try to clear his throat so he could speak. There was silence though, silence as he stared at a tall man on the other side of the room. 

“You shouldn’t be moving,” The man spoke again. “You’ve been asleep for four days, so your body is more than likely very fragile and weak. Try to rest.”

But he was done resting. He needed answers.

“I—who…where…how—my brothers, are they alright?”

The stranger rose a brow before getting closer. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

“My name is Jung Yunho,” he started. “I’m the owner of a financing company. You’re in Seoul, in my home. I can’t answer about your brother since I don’t know who they are or what they look like. I’m sorry.”

“H-How…?”

“Let me ask you something,” Yunho cleared his throat. “Do you know what an auction is?”

Nod.

“Do you know what bidders are?”

Nod.

“Do you know what happens at auctions?”

Another nod.

“Good,” Yunho said. “Because I bought you at an auction.”

There was silence and the man seated at the head of the bed softly gasped as it started to sink in. He could suddenly remember being taken into a dark van and then—

“You’re confused, I get that.” Yunho stood up. “I’ll let you take a moment to take it all in while I go—”

“Y-You can’t just buy people.” The man spoke softly.

“Excuse me?” Yunho crossed his arms.

There was silence before the voice continued.

“Y-You…you can’t buy people as if they’re cattle. I have rights and—”

“Your rights were stripped of you as soon as you got to the auction house.” Yunho interrupted. 

“I’m a human being! You can’t just do this!” A sudden outburst.

“Yes, I agree.” Yunho nodded. “But you have no one and nowhere to go. If I were to throw you out onto the streets right now, you’d still be treated as cattle.”

Another pregnant silence followed and the man then got off the bed, a large wobble leaving him to hold onto whatever was closest to him. 

“I want to leave right now!” He could feel his throat lump. “You’re a monster!”

“Monster?” Yunho walked closer to the wobbly man. “I’m a human, just like yourself. I too have rights.”

“You just go out and buy people?” The man spat. “Do you feel big doing that, huh? Buying people who were forced to be there?”

“I don’t care what the circumstances were,” Yunho spoke lowly. “Whether they are forced or not they’re still in the auction and once they’re bought then that’s it, no more rights and no more places to go to except for whoever—”

_Slap._

Yunho went quiet and then looked back at the smaller man in front of him, whose tears had begun to trail over his cheeks. His patience was gone now and he gave a low growl before pushing the other back onto the bed. 

“Take it all in,” Yunho balled his fists to try to control himself. “You’re no longer the free man you once were. You’re property and you’re mine now. The only person who has rights here is me.” He rubbed his cheek. “And the next time you slap me, I’ll be sure you regret it.”

Yunho sighed and then shook his head with a small mumble. He turned around and walked towards the closet to pull out his jacket and slip it on. 

“There’s some food in the kitchen that you can heat up if you want it,” he said softly. “I know you don’t want to be here, but unfortunately I don’t really care. I’ll be back soon. Don’t try to run either; as I mentioned earlier, I own a pretty big company, so expect security around my home.”

Yunho checked himself in the mirror and then walked out, leaving the man seated at the bed to cry softly. Surely this had to be a nightmare. At any moment he was going to wake up and be in the apartment he knew so well and go back to school and—

“J-Junsu…” the man sobbed. “Jongin…”

\--

“P-Please, Mr. Jung! Just one more week and I’ll have your money, I promise!”

“You’ve made too many promises, Takuya.” Yunho rolled up his sleeves. “I don’t want to hear any more.” He looked over at his assistant. “Changmin, check him.”

Takuya scrambled on the ground as he watched the tall subordinate approach him and then punch him until he stayed still. Changmin then took hold of Takyua’s wallet and opened to show to Yunho.

“Your money, sir.” He bowed his head. 

“Another week, mm?” Yunho was next to approach the man on the ground. “Why would you need another week, Takyua? So you can run from me?”

“N-No! It isn’t like that at all!” Takyua started to tear. “I just—”

_Punch._

“Takyua, I used to be very fond of you.” Yunho sighed. “But right now my patience has completely dissipated and your excuses are angering me.”

“Shall I dispose of him, sir?” Changmin asked.

“No, Changmin.” Yunho smiled and then stood up. “I have a better idea.”

\--

Time was moving by so slowly and as soon as the man had stopped feeling sorry for himself, he got up and wobbled around the house he was brought into. He saw countless photos and certificates that belonged to Yunho and stared in awe as he came across a frame hung in the center of the corridors. 

It looked different from the awards and the diplomas. This…it was a family portrait. The man’s eyes trailed to who he imagined to be the father and then towards the mother, who was elegantly seated while holding a baby. There stood another boy with this small family, however he was standing farther in the back. The man staring at the photo tried to determine whether or not the boy belonged, but—

“They’re dead.”

He quickly spun around and saw Yunho removing his coat while gently kicking the door to close. 

“My parents and sister there,” Yunho shook his head. “All killed.”

“I…” What the hell was he supposed to say? “I’m—”

“Sorry?” Yunho rose a brow. “Why? Were you the one who killed them?”

“N-No!” 

“Then don’t be sorry,” Yunho walked closer and then stood before the picture. “It was a long time ago anyway.”

There was a moment of silence before Yunho turned from the picture and headed to the kitchen. The smaller man cleared his throat and followed soon after. 

“I…” he cleared his throat again. “My name…mm…I…”

Yunho brought a pan out and rose a brow as he filled it with water. He waited for an answer.

“Jaejoong.” A small whisper. “Kim Jaejoong.”

Yunho looked down at the pan as he gave a small smile and then brought his head back up with a stern look.

“Nice to meet you, Kim Jaejoong.” He nodded. 

The tension that was balled disappeared, just like that, and Jaejoong smiled a small smile before he cleared his throat once more.

“What are you going to make?” He asked.

“Kimchi,” Yunho turned the water off and then placed the pan on the stove. “Doesn’t it sound good?”

Jaejoong nodded and then watched what Yunho was going to do next. As soon as he the vegetables, he knew it wasn’t going to be what he’d hope for.

“Um…Y-Yunhossi…please don’t take this the wrong way but…” he mumbled. “D-Do you know _how_ to make Kimchi?”

Yunho felt himself freeze and then swallowed down the nerves he had acquired.

“What kind of question is that?” He scoffed. “ _Of course_ I know how to make kimchi!”

Jaejoong flinched at the other’s raised voice and watched Yunho’s hands.

“S-Sorry…” he whimpered softly. “I was just curious.”

Yunho brought the cutting board down and reached for a knife before washing the vegetables and sighed softly.

“Why?” Yunho mumbled. “Do you know how to make it?”

Jaejoong looked at Yunho’s expression and then smiled as he nodded happily.

“Yes, Yunhossi.”

There was a brief silence before Yunho glanced back at Jaejoong.

“Yeah?” Yunho cleared his throat, trying so hard to not smile. “Show me how you make it.”

Jaejoong’s smile slowly widened and he nodded as he approached, carefully taking Yunho’s place at the stove and lowering the flame before rummaging around the kitchen. Yunho stepped away and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over one another while he smiled and kept quiet, amused at the sight of the other mumbling to himself while chopping cabbage and tasting the sauce. 

“You look like you do this often,” Yunho soon said. “Do you like to cook?”

“Mm,” Jaejoong nodded. “For my brothers.”

Yunho soon fell silent once more and watched as Jaejoong’s expression slowly changed. He could tell the other was worried, maybe even scared. Here he was, in a stranger’s home, while his brother was probably out looking for him— or perhaps even dead. 

“Yunhossi…” Jaejoong called softly. “C-Can’t I see them? Just once?”

Yunho looked up to see Jaejoong staring at him, his eyes beginning to tear as his lips trembled. 

“I’m so worried about him…please, I’m begging you…”

Why was his heart racing? Why was he feeling so sorry for him? Yunho never feels sorry for anyone, not even himself, so why now? Why for him? Why?

Before he could answer, his doorbell rang and he turned away, leaving Jaejoong a bit disappointed as he left. Yunho grabbed his gun from the counter and slowly cracked his neck as he unlocked the door and opened it, his finger already preparing the gun as he—

“Hyung!” Came a high pitched tone.

_Oh dear god why now?_

“Aren’t you gonna let me in?” The tall male smiled as he pushed past Yunho and plopped down on the couch. “What are you up to? What’s been up? Word in the club says you got yourself a pretty little…”

Silence ensued as Yunho’s unexpected guest stared at Jaejoong, who just happened to walk in and see if he could continue the conversation from earlier.

“…boy toy…” The guest finished before looking at Yunho. “Is this him?”

Yunho nodded as he leaned against the wall.

“Wow!” The other stood up and bowed before Jaejoong. “I’m Chanyeol, nice to meet you!”

Jaejoong quickly bowed and gave Chanyeol a small smile.

“N-Nice to meet you.” He said softly. “I’m Jaejoong.”

“Wah, he’s cute.” Chanyeol smiled at Jaejoong again. “I’m so jealous!”

“Didn’t you come here for something?” Yunho rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol turned to his boss and took out an envelope before handing it over. “It’s been done.”

“Already?” Yunho took the folded paper and opened its contents before nodding. “Wonderful. Anything else you need?”

“Nope!” Chanyeol smiled.

“Alright, well if this is it then you’re dismissed.” Yunho crossed his arms. “I believe you know your way out.”

“See you tomorrow, boss!” Chanyeol nodded before looking back at Jaejoong. “Hope he makes you _comfortable_!”

“Yah!” Yunho shoved him. “Out!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” Chanyeol chuckled and left.

“He’s so annoying sometimes,” Yunho set the envelope aside and looked at Jaejoong. “Don’t mind him, that’s just how he is.”

“He seems nice,” Jaejoong nodded.

“He is pretty nice, I guess.” Yunho walked past the other and back towards the kitchen. 

Jaejoong timidly followed behind before clearing his throat softly.

“Y-Yunhossi…”

“Your brothers, I know.” Yunho lifted the fork to taste the kimchi. “This is pretty good.”

Jaejoong fiddled his thumbs as he anticipated an answer.

“No, you can’t see them.” He set the utensil down. 

That wasn’t the answer Jaejoong was quite expecting.

“W-Why?” He could feel his tears brimming.

“Because then they’ll assume everything is okay and that you’ll be around them more when in reality it isn’t anything like that.” Yunho turned. “You’re mine and I want you to be here around the clock. Especially when I get back home from work.”

“But I—”

“I think I made myself pretty clear, no?” Yunho crossed his arms. “I said you’re not going. This conversation is over.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to protest, but choked on a sob instead as tears trailed down his cheeks. His knees got weak and he held on to the counter for support. 

“You’re so fucking cruel!” He hiccupped. “How can you be so heartless?!”

“It’s simple,” Yunho shrugged. “I just don’t give what others what they want.”

Jaejoong couldn’t deal with this anymore. He ran out of sight and left Yunho in the kitchen while he went upstairs and to the room he woke up in to cry into the pillows. Yunho sighed and turned back to face the kimchi, to which he deliciously enjoyed by himself.

\--

The next day was boring, as usual. Yunho swirled around in his desk chair as he continued to think about the events that happened last night. He remembered the way Jaejoong introduced himself, the way he smiled, the way he—

_“You’re so fucking cruel!”_

Yunho groaned, suddenly running a hand through his hair before setting his head on his desk. Everything was going so well, and then bam, all gone. He wondered if he was just too bitter to have anyone at home, or maybe he was just so used to close friends and staff around. He nodded in conclusion, he was just a bit antisocial. That just had to be it. 

_Knock knock._

“Come in,” He sat upright. 

Changmin bowed his head as he opened the door and then allowed the guest to enter before disappearing again. Yunho frowned before he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. 

“And to what pleasure do I owe this surprise visit, Mr. Cho?”

There, before him, stood Cho Jungseok, owner of Yunho’s rival company.

“You know damn well why I’m here,” He spat. “I know you were at the auction and I know you bought that boy!”

“Oh?” Yunho stood up. “And to what business is it yours to tell me what I already know, much less to tell me what I own?”

Jungseok’s fists clenched at his sides and they trembled lightly.

“Damn it, Yunho! You’re not even gay!” He roared. “Just give him to me!”

“How much are you willing to pay?” Yunho smiled.

“Anything,” Jungseok looked down. “I just…I _need him_.”

Yunho hummed in thought before finally sighing while he nodded to himself.

“1 billion.”

Jungseok’s eyes widened.

“W-What?”

“You heard me,” Yunho nodded again. “1 billion or I keep him and make him do the laundry for all eternity while you jack off imagining what it would be like to deflower him.”

Jungseok’s lips were dry and he could feel his heart race before he gulped down and nodded slowly.

“I…I’ll bring the money in a week,” He replied softly. “B-But you better keep your word!”

“It’s like you said, Cho.” Yunho yawned. “I’m not gay, and I don’t have use for him. Now go away, your presence is bothering me.”

Jungseok soon lowered his head and walked out, leaving Yunho alone once again as he walked around his desk and sighed.

_Would selling the boy really be that easy?_

\--

Jaejoong sat alone on the bed while he stared blankly at the floor. He wondered how someone could be so mean and what he could’ve possibly done to deserve this kind of treatment. Come to think of it, he can’t really remember what happened these past few weeks. The last thing he remembers was meeting a tall stranger at the nearby market where his small flat was located. He was buying some Cheerios for Jongin, because according to said boy they were going to make him ‘stronger than Superman.’ 

Jaejoong chuckled bitterly and within seconds hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he started to think about his youngest brother. He wondered how the child was doing, and Junsu, who wasn’t much older than Jongin, and Jaejoong couldn’t help but flood himself with questions.

Were they being taken care of?

Was someone helping them?

Was Jongin eating well?

Is he doing well in school?

Was Junsu staying hydrated after soccer practice?

Did they need food?

Did they need medicine?

Were they…okay without him being there?

Jaejoong hugged himself while he sobbed thinking about his younger brothers. He just wanted to run away and go back to them. He wanted to hold them and kiss them and be with them until he could afford to take them somewhere nicer and bigger. It had been hard on them ever since their mother had moved and left them behind under Jaejoong’s care since he was the oldest. Jaejoong didn’t mind taking care of his brothers, he loved much more than he loved himself, but the fear of anything happening to them or losing them was great, and Jaejoong was slowly breaking. 

\--

Yunho stood at Jaejoong’s door, listening to said boy’s broken sobs and mumbles before he finally decided to knock and open the door.

“Hey,” Yunho cleared his throat. “How was your day?”

Jaejoong wiped his eyes and glared at the man before him.

“W-What do you want?” He spat.

“Woah let’s cut the attitude, shall we?” Yunho chuckled as he loosened his tie. “I have a proposal for you.”

Jaejoong looked away and crossed his arms, as if to silently give the other permission to continue.

“I’ll take you to see your brothers.” Yunho said softly. 

Jaejoong’s ears perked and he looked at Yunho in shock.

“But if I give you this privilege, I need something in return,” Yunho leaned against the wall. “And it’s quite a lot.”

“P-Please!” Jaejoong threw himself at the man’s feet, gripping onto his pants. “Anything, please let me see them!”

“I want your virginity.”

“ _W-What…?_ ”

“Is there a problem?” Yunho rose his brows. “Are you not satisfied with my conditions?”

“I…” Jaejoong gulped and shakily moved back as he looked anywhere but the man in front of him.

“It’s just business, nothing personal.” Yunho shrugged.

Jaejoong’s head was soon filled with overwhelming thoughts and he brought his knees to his chest, trembling as he tried to comprehend the situation.

“Don’t do that,” Yunho clicked his tongue. “It makes you look pathetic.”

“Y-Yunhossi, wait…”

“Ah, don’t worry, it’s not like I’m gonna do it right now.” Yunho chuckled. “I’d rather you see your brothers first and then we can get it on.”

Jaejoong looked up at him then. He hated the smirk Yunho had on his face, as if this was just some casual, normal thing to do. 

“How can you be so shameless?” Jaejoong asked. “How can this be so easy for you to do?”

“It’s like I said,” Yunho ran his hand through his hair. “It’s just business, and business is what I do.”

Jaejoong couldn’t even think of anything to say. He wanted to see his brothers so bad, but to sleep with someone he doesn’t even love or know just seemed so…wrong.

“You have a week to make up your mind.” Yunho opened the door. “So be sure to—”

“I-I’ll do it.” Jaejoong looked away. 

Yunho hummed in surprise and smiled to himself. 

“I just… _please_ , Yunhossi… _please_ let me see them.” Jaejoong begged, his eyes beginning to water again.

Now it was Yunho’s turn to look away, fingers tapping against his leg while he hummed again. Somehow his façade was slowly starting to break and he couldn’t even keep his posture. His knees were beginning to tremble and sweat started to form on his forehead the longer he stayed in that god forsaken room. Hearing the other’s words almost insulted him, but Yunho figured it was because of lack of information.

“That’s what I said I’d let you do,” Yunho mumbled. “I don’t go back on my word.”

And there it was again—that smile that seemed to make Yunho feel weird and tingly. He was starting to hate it, _yes, hate it,_ with a burning passion. It made Yunho weak and if there’s anything Jung Yunho was known for, it was not being weak to a person’s smile—a man’s smile at that. Jung Yunho was as straight as they come. He’s slept with nearly every woman he’s ever come across, and left a trail of broken hearts behind him! He’s every woman’s dream, there’s no way he’d ever succumb to a man—

“Y-Yunhossi?” Jaejoong called softly.

“What?” Yunho crossed his arms.

“P-Please don’t take this the wrong way, but…” Jaejoong bit his lower lip. “Did…did you need anything from me right now?”

“ _Me?_ ” Yunho scoffed. “From _you?_ Oh please, don’t get ahead of yourself. There’s nothing I could possibly need from you that I don’t already have.”

“Then…then why are you still here?” Jaejoong scratched the back his head. “You’re just mumbling to yourself…”

Yunho could feel his face slowly burn and he quickly left the room, slamming the door as he went. His breathing was faster and he ran a hand through his hair before storming off to his own quarters. 

Just what the hell happened back there?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: genuine?  
  
\--

Jaejoong couldn’t be even more nervous. He fiddled with the ends of his shirt as he waited for Yunho to come home and take him to see his brothers. He made sure to not look like he had been crying for hours, but his eyes were too red and swollen to try to hide. His heart was pounding, and all he could think about was holding his brothers once more and seeing their smiling faces.

But then came the catch.

He had to sleep with Yunho, and it made him even more nervous than before. He never had the time for himself, he had to grow up so fast and work as hard as he could. There was no way he could date or even meet with friends. He didn’t mind it of course, but he never thought that one day he would…well… _be_ with anyone. Ever.

His door slowly opened and he stood up quickly, gulping down the last of his thoughts while his eyes focused on the figure walking in.

“Ready?” Yunho smiled.

Jaejoong gave a small nod and walked towards him with his head low. Yunho led him outside and towards the car, where he even held the door open. Jaejoong made sure to hide his face once again and buckled in before watching Yunho walk over to the driver’s side.

The ride was silent and after an eternity of traffic, Yunho was now in Jaejoong’s neighborhood and said boy dug his nails in the seatbelt. Yunho smiled to himself and was soon told to stop by an eager Jaejoong as he unbuckled himself and got down from the car before it could even stop. Yunho parked and left it at the curb as he walked calmly down the sidewalk and followed Jaejoong.

They were soon at a beige door on the 5th floor and Jaejoong knocked quickly, even his legs unable to stop shaking as his eyes once again welled with tears.

“Coming!” A small voice called out.

Jaejoong cupped his mouth to prevent any loud sobs from escaping and once the door opened, he fell to his knees and pulled Junsu, the one who answered, into his arms for a tight and warm embrace. Junsu’s eyes were wide in shock, but once he realized who was hugging him, he hugged back and buried his face in his older brother’s neck.

“Hyung!” He cried. “Where did you go?!" 

“Oh Junsu I missed you so much!” Jaejoong sobbed, unable to hide the overwhelming happiness building in his heart. It felt like years since he’s last seen his younger brother, and before he could muster another sentence, he heard yet another familiar voice fill the room.

“Susu are you okay?”  
  
Small and timid footsteps walked along the stained, carpeted floor, and Jaejoong’s tears seemed to fall faster. His eyes widened at the smaller figure turning the corner, and when Junsu looked back, he smiled and cleaned his face.

“Jongin, come here,” Junsu called. “Joongie’s home!”

The youngest stood there, his eyes meeting Jaejoong’s, and soon his lips began to quiver and his chest swelled with a mixture of emotions.  

“W-Where were you?” Jongin crossed his arms over his chest, huffing as big as he could. He wanted to appear mad, but he just couldn’t. Seeing his brother after what felt like years made his own façade deteriorate and all he could do was tremble as he had thought he never see Jaejoong again.

Jaejoong choked on a sob and slowly dragged his knees across the floor as he approached Jongin.

“Joongie I was worried!” Jongin hiccupped, his tears staining his pouted cheeks as he ran into Jaejoong’s arms. “We…we thought you didn’t want us anymore…like mom—”

Jaejoong was quick to pull his youngest brother into a deep hug, burying his face in Jongin’s shoulder as he cried.

“I would never…!” He sobbed.

Hearing his oldest brother cry made Jongin cry even harder and soon Junsu started to cry again and ran towards them to be included in the hug. They mumbled sweet nothings while Jaejoong kissed their foreheads and tried his best to smile. Yunho stayed at the door, watching the scene with an unreadable expression. He tried to remember when was the last time he had someone hug him or even kiss him with love and joy, just like Jaejoong was doing now.

It had been too long.

“J-Joongie?” Jongin called softly.

“Yes, baby?” Jaejoong replied.

“Who’s the scary man?” His chubby hand pointed towards Yunho.

Before Jaejoong could even answer, Yunho took long strides towards the small boy and knelt down. Jaejoong was afraid Yunho would kill him, but instead watched as he gently tapped Jongin’s forehead.

“If I’m scary, you’re ugly.” Yunho said.

“I’m not ugly, you’re ugly!” Jongin screeched as he stuck his tongue out. “And you’re scary too!”

“You’re uglier and scarier times infinity.” Yunho nonchalantly said. “I win.”

“Yah!” Jongin squirmed out of Jaejoong’s hold and went straight to Yunho, and Jaejoong watched as Jongin screamed while Yunho seemed unimpressed.

“Joongie, is he your boyfriend?” Junsu suddenly asked.

Jaejoong’s face burned and he suddenly hid in his hands while his ears turned a bright crimson.

“N-No!”

“Then who is he?” Junsu sat on the floor.

Jaejoong shook his head and then turned to see Yunho suddenly playing pattycake with Jongin, to which the younger giggled gleefully.

“Joongie I like him!” Jongin laughed, his eyes still focused on his hands. “He’s good at pattycake!”

“I like him too,” Yunho nodded, doing the same. “He’s not better than me, but he’s okay at this game.”

Jaejoong stared at the pair with a confused expression, wondering when the small fight turned to child’s play. Yunho glanced at Jaejoong with yet another unreadable stare, and when Jongin fell back in laughter, Jaejoong was able to look away and then clear his throat.

“Boys have you had anything to eat?” Yunho stood up.

“We had apples and cornflakes!” Junsu nodded proudly, as if he had prepared the meal himself from scratch.

“So I’ll take that as a no,” Yunho chuckled while Jaejoong teared up once more, feeling like an utter failure as he hid his face. His poor brothers were starving and he was to blame. Yunho caught sight of this and then leaned down to run his fingers through Junsu’s hair. “Do you want to eat some beef?”

“Oh!” Jongin gasped and hugged Yunho’s leg. “Can we have pork too?”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Yunho as he gave a small smile of assurance.

“Why don’t you little ones get dressed and we’ll have all the beef and pork you want, mm?”

Junsu and Jongin squealed in delight and scurried off to their shared bedroom while Yunho sat beside Jaejoong quietly.  
  
“Y-Yunhossi…” Jaejoong’s voice quivered as more tears fell down his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yunho replied softly. “It’s the least I can do, don’t you think?”

Jongin soon made a grand appearance, jumping in front of the two men seated on the floor, while he placed his chubby hands on his hips. The boy wore a dirty red shirt and some yellow shorts, socks different colors and lengths, and a pink towel tied around his neck to make a cape.

“I’m ready!” Jongin announced.

“Oh baby none of that matches!” Jaejoong quickly scrambled up and picked his youngest sibling up before heading back to the room. “And look at that shirt!”

Yunho chuckled as he watched the boy disappear with his eldest brother and then saw a timid figure look at him from behind the wall. Yunho pretended not to notice, and through peripheral vision he watched as the boy took small steps towards him. Eventually he turned to see Junsu standing in front of him.

“Junsu, isn’t it?” Yunho smiled as he held out his hand. “I’m Yunho, nice to meet you.”

Junsu took the larger hand in his and shook it briefly before bowing.

“How do you do?” Junsu sat in front of him.

“I’m alright,” Yunho shrugged. “How about you?”

“I’m a little sad, a little happy.” The boy replied.

“Why’s that?” Yunho couldn’t hide the way his brows furrowed together.

“Because I know I won’t see my brother again after today.” Junsu said bluntly.

Before Yunho could even respond, Jaejoong returned with Jongin in his arms and with matching clean clothes.

“Junsu baby, don’t bother him.” Jaejoong pleaded softly.

“Sorry Joongie, I didn’t mean to.” Junsu bowed again to Yunho as he stood up. “Sorry sir.”

“He wasn’t being a bother, it’s okay.” Yunho stood up as well.

Jaejoong stayed quiet as he stared into dark brown eyes, trying to understand if this night out was an act of pity or genuine care. Their quiet stares were soon finished when Jongin tugged on Jaejoong’s shirt.

“Joongie I wanna go to your boyfriend!” He squealed and squirmed. “He has bigger arms!”

“He’s not—”

Jaejoong was cut off yet again as Yunho took his youngest sibling away and held him. Jongin smiled and played with strands of Yunho’s hair as well as rubbing his own stomach.

“I’m huungryy~” He pouted.

“Alright, alright.” Yunho chuckled and was the first to walk out the door while Junsu grabbed Jaejoong’s hand.

“Let’s go eat,” Jaejoong smiled down at Junsu.

“Okay, Joongie!”

\--

The boys were all too eager to go into the restaurant and ran inside, ignoring Jaejoong’s plea to calm down. Yunho chuckled and walked towards the booth Junsu and Jongin chosen while Jaejoong sighed and sat beside his younger siblings with a small smile. He had felt sorry towards them since he wasn’t able to take them out much. He stayed silent and Yunho watched him the whole time. He was beginning to question whether or not he could actually do all the things he said he would so casually like he had intended. The more time Yunho spent with him the more he felt like this wasn’t some deal, it was more like fate.

And if there was ever something Jung Yunho didn’t believe in, it was fate.

Jaejoong had seen the stares and he looked down before the waiter came and asked for their order. Yunho cleared his throat and made the decision to get beef and pork along with some noodles and sodas (even though Jaejoong protested) and watched the waiter leave. Yunho then took his phone out and scrolled through some messages and emails before Jaejoong grew the courage to clear his throat and call him.

“Y-Yunhossi..?”

“Yes?” Yunho put his phone down.

“We…” He looked at the boys, who were happily preoccupied with a clapping game. “I…I wanted to thank you for this. It’s awfully kind of you.”

Yunho studied Jaejoong’s facial expression and noticed a deep red blush over his cheeks. Yunho then reached out and placed his hand over Jaejoong’s and offered a small smile.

“I—”

Before he could give an answer, his phone started to ring, and he sighed before he stood up. “Excuse me,” He mumbled before leaving the table. At this, the boys scooted closer to their oldest sibling and giggled.

“Joongie’s got a boyfriend!” They teased.

“N-No I don’t!” Jaejoong looked down. “He’s just...” What _was_ Yunho anyway?

Junsu and Jongin laughed at the way their brother tried to hide his obvious embarrassment and then went back to playing. Yunho returned and sat across them before smiling again. The waiter came back and placed all the food in the center and then bowed before leaving once more, leaving the boys in awe, while Yunho reached out and began to place the meat on the grill.

“Wah!” Jongin smiled widely. “Are you gonna cook?!”

Yunho nodded and placed as many strips of meat as he could before he leaned back and watched Jaejoong again. Jaejoong looked down and tried to keep himself busy, anything to avoid looking back while the meat cooked.

“Jaejoong.” Yunho called softly.

At this Jaejoong looked up.

“Y-Yes?”

“I have another offer for you.”

At the words Jaejoong shook his head and made a pleading face to not discuss their matters when his brothers were around. Yunho frowned but then leaned towards the others with a smile.

“Hey boys?”

“Yes?” Junsu looked at him.

“What would you say if I were to tell you that I want all three of you to stay with me in my humongous castle?”

“You have a castle?!” Jongin exclaimed. “I wanna see! I wanna see!”

“Yunhossi, please stop this!” Jaejoong suddenly rose his voice.

The boys, along with Yunho, looked over at Jaejoong and the table went silent. Yunho cleared his throat and turned the meat calmly before looking at Junsu and Jongin with a sweet smile.

“His tummy just hurts, that’s why he’s upset,” He whispered.

“Joongie I can help you!” Jongin exclaimed as he scooted closer to the other and began to rub his stomach. Jaejoong sighed and ran his fingers through his youngest brother’s hair and glanced at Yunho, who had focused his attention to the meat on the small grill.

\--

Dinner went exceptionally well, with the boys asking Yunho about his castle and if he had servants and the finest foods. Yunho answered back with a hint of mystery, leaving the boys dying of curiosity. As soon as they arrived back to the flat, Yunho and Jaejoong stood by the door while Junsu and Jongin played in the bedroom.

“You told me to not do ‘this’,” Yunho said softly. “I would like to know what you meant by that.”

“You said you wanted to take my virginity, you said nothing about taking my brothers into your house.” Jaejoong turned to look at him. “Please, Yunhossi, I don’t want them to suffer.”

“Suffer?” Yunho rose a brow. “Are you suffering?”

“I…” Jaejoong looked down and swallowed hard. “I suffer every second I’m away from them.”

Yunho leaned back against the wall and sighed.

“This is why I offered them to stay with us. Look at this place, it’s practically falling apart. I don’t want them to stay here.”

“Yunhossi…”

He walked forward, leaving Jaejoong where he was, and entered the room where the boys had been happily playing.

“Hey guys, let’s get all your things and head out to that castle, mm?”

“Yay!" 

\--

The ride back to Yunho’s house was silent besides the boys excitedly chattering amongst themselves in the back. Jaejoong continuously glanced over at Yunho, opening his mouth to say something before ultimately deciding not to. As soon as they arrived, Yunho’s assistants helped with the bags and Jaejoong held onto his brothers’ hands while Yunho led the way.

The boys’ mouths hung open in awe and they whispered amongst themselves as they admired the structure of the house. Yunho chuckled and then led them to a room, where there was a large bed and closet; the walls were painted a bright blue and the curtains were a transparent white. The younger ones quickly ran inside and awed at the sight before they jumped on the bed. Jaejoong sighed as he leaned against the doorframe before Yunho came and stood beside him.

“Yunhossi, you really didn’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know,” Yunho nodded. “But I wanted to.”

Jaejoong stayed quiet and watched as his brothers played amongst themselves.

“I don’t have any bad intentions. If I did, I would've done them by now, don't you think?” Yunho asked softly. “I’ll be heading to bed now, don't stay up too late.”

Jaejoong turned to look at him, but Yunho had already made his way down the hallway. Jaejoong sighed and looked back at his brothers with a small smile.

\--

The next morning Jaejoong woke up to silence, which was odd, considering he had his brothers here. He sat up and yawned before glancing at the clock.

11:13 AM.

“Oh god!” Jaejoong gasped. He quickly stumbled off the bed and ran to the bathroom hurriedly as he worried that his brothers had missed school. He bathed and dressed himself in a hurry and then ran over to their room to see it…empty?

Jaejoong walked downstairs and looked around the living room, then the dining room, and even the kitchen. The whole house seemed to be empty. But how? He didn’t remember waking up early to take his brothers to school, so how—

Yunho.

Jaejoong went back upstairs and then stood outside Yunho’s room, gulping down his nerves. He gently knocked on the door and waited to get yelled at. Surprisingly, there was no shout, but a soft “come in” instead. Jaejoong slowly opened the door and bowed his head before walking inside and clearing his throat.

“Yunhossi…um…my brothers…”

 “Oh yes, I took them to school earlier this morning.” Yunho said as he continued to read the paper. “Were they supposed to stay in today?”  
  
“N-No, I just…normally _I_ take them to school and I didn’t know you had taken them.”

“Oh,” Yunho turned the page. “They said you were still sleeping, and I was already awake. They didn’t want to bother you.”

Jaejoong stayed quiet and looked down with a small nod.

“Was there something else you needed?”

“No,” Jaejoong shook his head and turned around to leave. “Thank you.”

“Jaejoong?”

“Yes?” He looked back.

“There’s something for you in your closet. I’d like you to wear it tomorrow night.” Yunho set the paper down. “It’s for our deal, which I’m hoping you haven’t forgotten about.”

Jaejoong’s face suddenly paled and he felt himself go cold. The _deal_ , how could he even forget it?

“Y-Yes, of course.” He nodded.

“Good,” Yunho grabbed a pair of glasses along with a pen. “I’ve arranged for a very close friend of mine to take care of the boys so that we’ll be alone. If that’s all, then please leave. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry.” Jaejoong turned to leave again and walked back to his room, where he sat down on the bed and cried softly. Here he thought Yunho was being kind, but it was just a part of his stupid fucking deal. Jaejoong wasn’t even a person to Yunho, he was just a toy. 

I should’ve known better, he thought to himself. I knew Yunho wasn’t being kind or genuine. It all seemed too good to be true. There’s always a catch, and Yunho was no exception. You gotta give some to earn some, right? This was reality! Reality is cruel!

But why does it hurt so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always loved and appreciated! ^^
> 
> -vee


	3. truly

Jaejoong sat on his bed, his eyes staring off into nothing while he swallowed down quietly. He almost wanted to just climb out the window and run away, but what about his brothers? He didn’t want to leave them again, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave them with _Yunho_.  
  
“In the closet, hm?” He chuckled bitterly.  
  
Jaejoong stood up and clenched his hands into fists as he slowly approached the closet. He slid the doors open and furrowed his brows to see a clear bag with a label.  
  
_To: Jaejoong  
__From: Yunho  
  
__For tonight <3  
__Written by Chanyeol and Changmin_ _😉  
  
__~~P.S.  
~~__~~You should thank Chanyeol for this with a big hug and some food since he did this all by himself.~~_ _(by Chanyeol)  
  
__P.P.S.  
__Ignore him, he’s an idiot. (by Changmin)  
  
_ Jaejoong pulled the bag out and was surprised to see a suit, nicely pressed, and he smiled at the label. He set it aside as he opened up the bag and then looked at the suit in awe. It was a plum color, and his fingers slowly trailed along the sleeve. The material felt extremely soft, and he wondered what it could be. Maybe silk? Velvet? Cashmere? Without even realizing it, Jaejoong released a soft gasp. How much could this have been? How would he repay Yunho? He felt bad thinking about how much money this suit probably cost, and now he felt horrible.  
  
He assumed so many things, but in the end Yunho probably just wanted to go out on a date. Jaejoong placed the suit on the bed and sat beside it. And what about the deal? Would they still really go through with it even after all the time they spent together?  
  
_Knock, knock.  
  
_ Jaejoong shifted his attention to the door and quickly walked over and opened it.  
  
“Yes?” He answered softly.  
  
“Hey, Jaejoong! Did you get my package?” Chanyeol grinned.  
  
“ _Our_ package,” Changmin rolled his eyes. “You didn’t do anything by yourself except stay in the car while _I_ did all the work.”  
  
“Oh whatever,” Chanyeol scoffed. “I totally put that label for the boss. I helped.”  
  
“Yeah, and you tried to take credit for _my_ work!”  
  
“Guys, guys,” Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “Yes, I received the package, thank you very much for all your hard work.”  
  
Chanyeol huffed and smiled proudly while Changmin crossed his arms.  
  
“But, and don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you two doing here?” Jaejoong asked. “Shouldn’t you be with Yunho?”  
  
“Oh, he told us to make sure you got ready.” Changmin nodded.  
  
“But it’s still so early,” Jaejoong looked back at his clock. “I’m sure he probably meant later.”  
  
“Nope,” Chanyeol let himself inside the room and made a large spin before pointing at Jaejoong. “We’re here to give you a makeover!”  
  
“A wh-what?” Jaejoong wanted to make sure he heard that right.  
  
“Don’t worry, he isn’t doing the makeover, we’re just going to take you to the spa.” Changmin pat Jaejoong’s shoulder and shook his head at the goof in the middle of the room. “C’mon Yeol, let’s give him time to get dressed.”  
  
Chanyeol happily skipped out of the room and Changmin bowed his head before closing the door behind them. Jaejoong was left dumbfounded, but it wasn’t like he could just say no the guards. He released a heavy sigh and walked over to the dresser to pick his outfit for the day.  
  
\--  
  
“Jaejoong, these past few days have been spectacular, I would like to propose we spend one night together in an intimate manner, perhaps whenever you feel comfortable around me, of course. I’ve arranged a date for tonight, if that is still okay with you, and your siblings—”  
  
“Oh Christ, you’re talking like your business self!”  
  
Yunho looked over at his secretary, Byun Baekhyun, who was casually sitting on his desk, while he shook his head.  
  
“Do it again!” Baekhyun waved his hand.  
  
“I’ve already done it at least a hundred times,” Yunho snarled. “I don’t want to do it again.”  
  
“Yunho, you’ve done twice. Stop being a baby and just try talking normally rather than a loan shark.”  
  
Yunho sighed and looked back at the mirror, imagining Jaejoong’s face rather than his own as he gulped down.  
  
“Jaejoong, I—”  
  
“Morning, guys!” Jongdae, Yunho’s assistant, slammed the door open and smiled while he held a cup holder full of coffee cups. “I brought coffee!”  
  
“Jongdae!” Baekhyun smiled. “C’mere, c’mere!”  
  
“What are you up to, Baek?” Jongdae gleefully walked on over and handed a cup to the secretary. “And what are you doing on Mr. Jung’s desk?”  
  
Yunho balled his hands into fists and he looked over at his secretary and assistant with a murderous glare.  
  
“Excuse me, Jongdae, but we were busy and—”  
  
“I found it!” Baekhyun hopped off the desk and ran over to Yunho, quickly pulling him by the arm and dragging him in front of Jongdae. “Pretend he’s Jaejoong, boss!”  
  
“What?” Jongdae blinked curiously. “Why does he have to pretend?”  
  
“Shh!” Baekhyun glared at the assistant before looking back up at Yunho. “Just role play a little, and let’s see if this will help.”  
  
Yunho opened his mouth to protest but took in a deep breath as he looked at his hopeful secretary. Baekhyun wouldn’t go out of his way for anyone if they didn’t really need the help, and it looked like Yunho was in a position of desperate help. He made a mental note to thank Baekhyun personally for all the hard work he’s put in for Yunho and he looked over at Jongdae, his trusted assistant, and nodded.  
  
“Jongdae, I require your assistance.” He said in a low tone. “Please step forward.”  
  
“W-Wait, Mr. Jung, let’s think about this thoroughly and rationally and—”  
  
“Shut up and just role play with him, Jongdae.” Baekhyun hopped back onto the desk. “Action, cue!”  
  
“Jaejoong…”  
  
\--  
  
Changmin drove the SUV, Chanyeol happily chattering away beside him in the front while Jaejoong sat in the back, strapped twice over in the middle of the seat, because Chanyeol wanted him to be ‘safe.’ Jaejoong smiled, thinking about how these two reminded him of his younger siblings, and he chuckled every time Chanyeol made a corny joke, or whenever Changmin scolded the other for being so loud.  
  
“Jaejoong likes my jokes!” Chanyeol would whine.  
  
“You strapped him down, he has no choice!” Changmin retorted.  
  
“You’re just jealous!”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Are too!”  
  
And the bickering continued until they finally reached their stop. It was a spa, and Chanyeol excitedly jumped off the SUV while Changmin calmly got down. After much unstrapping, Jaejoong was finally free and he looked at the building before being led by Changmin in the front and Chanyeol walking behind him. They entered through the sliding doors and were greeted by women in unique skin-tight outfits, and Jaejoong turned to look at Chanyeol.  
  
“O-Oh my…”  
  
“Don’t worry, he doesn’t sleep with any of them.” Chanyeol whispered.  
  
Jaejoong gasped and his face turned red before he shook his head.  
  
“I wasn’t going to ask that!”  
  
“Oh please,” Chanyeol laughed. “It’s okay! I totally get it!”  
  
“Yeol, shut up.” Changmin said as he finished signing in.  
  
Jaejoong covered his blushed face and followed behind Changmin to a large room. He was greeted by some more women and then handed a towel and bathrobe.  
  
“Change into these and let’s walk you to the hot bath!”  
  
“The what?”  
  
“The hot bath,” The woman smiled. “Trust us, it’s very relaxing.”  
  
“I—” Jaejoong looked back at Chanyeol, who gave a nod and a thumbs up. “Okay.”  
  
“We’ll be outside, Jaejoong.” Changmin nodded.  
  
Jaejoong smiled, and for the first time, he was happy.  
  
Truly and genuinely happy.  
  
\--  
  
“Jaejoong, I wanted to say this earlier, but your beauty just absolutely captivated me, and I was constantly left speechless, and at this point I’m running out of words to say and— Baekhyun this is too long!”  
  
“Ugh, Yunho!” Baekhyun groaned and hopped off the desk for what felt like the hundredth time. “Just read it!”  
  
“I don’t want to!” Yunho threw the script down.  
  
“Hey, I worked hard on that!” Baekhyun pouted as he picked it up.  
  
“Jongdae fell asleep!” Yunho pointed to his assistant, who was indeed sleeping on the couch. “This is too boring!”  
  
“Alright fine!” Baekhyun huffed. “I hope you get rejected!”  
  
There was a long silence as Yunho looked down. He thought about the first time he and Jaejoong met, and the circumstances they were under. Maybe Yunho _will_ get rejected, and he sat beside Jongdae with a disappointed look on his face. Baekhyun quickly ran over and rubbed Yunho’s cheeks while he kneeled down.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Baekhyun smiled weakly. “I was just kidding! I hope you steal Jaejoong’s heart and he falls head over heels for you!”  
  
“I sincerely doubt that would ever happen.” Yunho sighed. “I don’t even think these lessons with you would help either.”  
  
“Honestly Yunho,” Baekhyun held Yunho’s cheeks up. “I think the best thing would to be yourself. Just show him your true colors and that would be enough.”  
  
Yunho looked at Baekhyun, his cheeks still held up and squished by his secretary and he mumbled softly.  
  
“Do you really think so?”  
  
“I know so,” Baekhyun smiled. “Gee boss, do you know how cute you look right now? Your face is so squishy and with your cheeks like this you look like a little squirrel and I just wanna—”  
  
“Out of my office.” Yunho pulled back quickly. “ _Now_.”  
  
\--  
  
Jaejoong laid back on a chair, bathrobe on, facemask on, and slices of cucumber on both eyes while his nails were being trimmed and coated with formula. He wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest, but he did feel a little weird about this whole ordeal. Yunho shouldn’t have gone so far as to pay for all of this, and to even have Changmin and Chanyeol take care of him when they should be at Yunho’s side felt like so much.  
  
Jaejoong sighed softly and stayed as still as he could before his hands were finally free. He heard footsteps and doors open before hearing Changmin’s voice beside him.  
  
“They’re gone, you can talk now.”  
  
Jaejoong removed the cucumbers on his eyes and placed them aside before sitting up with a small groan.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Changmin asked.  
  
“Why is he doing all of this for me?” Jaejoong asked. “Honestly, _why_?”  
  
“He likes you,” Chanyeol said as he chewed on the cucumber Jaejoong took off. “Isn’t that obvious?”  
  
“Yeol!” Changmin threw a pillow at the other. “He said not to say anything!”  
  
“W-What?” It was a small whisper, but loud enough for Changmin to hear.  
  
The guard sighed and rubbed his temples before sitting up and facing the very confused Jaejoong.  
  
“He said you make him feel weird, first of all.” Changmin cleared his throat. “He didn’t say anything about liking.”  
  
“Weird?” Jaejoong asked. “In what way?”  
  
“Butterflies in the stomach,” Chanyeol munched away happily. “Lots and lots of butterflies.”  
  
“Yeol get that out of your mouth.”  
  
“Butterflies…” Jaejoong covered his mouth.  
  
“Something wrong?” Changmin asked.  
  
“N-No, it’s just…” Jaejoong looked down.  
  
“Ah!” Chanyeol shrieked, choking on the cucumber. “Jaejoong feels the same!”  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes and looked back at Jaejoong, whose hand was still over his mouth, and it made the guard furrow his brows.  
  
“Jaejoong…?”  
  
Said man was startled, and he looked up quickly.  
  
“Y-Yes?”  
  
“Told ya!” Chanyeol coughed a bit more, and Changmin threw another towel at him.  
  
Changmin shook his head and then looked back at Jaejoong, who was clearly still in shock, and cleared his throat.  
  
“Jaejoong, you okay?” Changmin asked softly.  
  
“I…” Jaejoong placed one hand over his stomach. “Butterflies…”  
  
Changmin smiled and then placed his hand over Jaejoong’s knee.  
  
“It’s alright,” Changmin nodded. “We won’t tell.”  
  
He then glanced at Chanyeol.  
  
“Isn’t that right, Yeol?”  
  
Said guard threw a thumbs up and then laid down on another chair.  
  
Jaejoong smiled again for the second time that day and then nodded.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\--  
  
The day soon turned dark, and Yunho loosened his tie as he approached his own door, and he ran his hand through his hair before releasing a deep breath.  
  
“Be yourself,” He whispered to himself as he remembered Baekhyun’s words. “Just be yourself.”  
  
He walked into his house, and he cleared his throat before looking around for Changmin and Chanyeol. He saw the two pleasantly sleeping on the couch, and he kicked Changmin’s knee with a growl.  
  
“Hey!” He yelled. “What the hell am I paying you two for!?”  
  
Changmin quickly jolted up and wiped the drool from his chin before clearing his throat. He was supposed to have Chanyeol beside him, but turned around and saw the other still sleeping.  
  
“Yeol!” He shrieked, watching as said guard also jolted awake and stood up.  
  
“Where’s Jaejoong?” Yunho cleared his own throat and placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
“He should be upstairs getting ready,” Chanyeol nodded. “We actually got here…” He looked at his wristwatch. “About an hour ago, sir!”  
  
“The boys?” Yunho asked.  
  
“They’re with Chanyeol’s parents sir,” Changmin nodded. “And we will be heading over there as soon as you step out with Jaejoong.”  
  
“Good, good.” Yunho nodded and took in a deep breath.  
  
“Sir, would you like us to call—”  
  
“Yunho?”  
  
The three turned around at the timid call, and as if it were a Disney movie, they were left speechless. Jaejoong’s hair was nicely combed to where his bangs were just right over his forehead, his eyes glimmered beneath the lights, his lip were plump and a light shade of pink, and his body itself fit the velvet suit just right. He stood there, leaving the three speechless, and then felt his cheeks burn.  
  
“Y-You’re here.” Jaejoong looked down in embarrassment. “Welcome back.”  
  
“I-I…yes. I’m home.” Yunho gulped. “Allow me a moment.”  
  
Jaejoong nodded and watched as Yunho left, leaving only the guards in the living room.  
  
“How do I look, guys?” Jaejoong smiled as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
“Like a prince!” Chanyeol blurted out. “I swear I heard a cheesy song when you were walking down.”  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes and elbowed the other as he shook his head.  
  
“You look very nice, Jaejoong.” Changmin nodded. “Yunho will be done soon, why don’t you take a seat while we prepare the car?”  
  
“I’m too nervous,” Jaejoong brought his hand to his lips. “I can’t even think right now.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Chanyeol pat his shoulder. “Just stay here, and the boss should be out soon.”  
  
Jaejoong nodded and watched as the two left, and the nerves seemed to have multiplied. What if he screws this up? What if Yunho kicks him out? What if he says something wrong? What if—?  
  
“Jaejoong?”  
  
Said man gasped and turned around to see his date, and goodness gracious, he looked like he was carved by gods.  
  
Yunho slowly walked towards Jaejoong, and he held his arm out.  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
Jaejoong hesitated for a moment but took Yunho’s arm and nodded curtly before they made their way out. They both wanted this night to go well, and just as they reached the door, Jaejoong looked up at Yunho and gave a small smile. Yunho returned the gesture, and for the first time since they’ve been living together, they were genuinely and truly _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added more stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is originally a two-shot back on my aff, but i ultimately decided to make a small chaptered fic for it instead. don't forget to comment below to let me know if you like or hate it! thanks!
> 
> -vee


End file.
